Sobre Declarações e Café da Manhã
by Madam Tessa
Summary: Casado de ser despresado por Lily, James resolve tomar medidas drásticas. Curta e fofa.


**Sobre Declarações e Café da Manhã**

**N/A:** Essa é uma short fic muito velha que escrevi, mas como achei bonitinha resolvi usar para a estréia. Ah, só para avisar, JamesTiago e LilyLiliam, mas vocês já devem saber disso...

Lily conversava com suas amigas, andando em direção ao Salão Principal. O dia estava claro e quente, uma bela manhã de quarta feira. E seria ainda mais bela se _ele_ não tivesse aparecido em sua frente, bloqueando a entrada para o Salão Principal.

-Vamos Evans! Saia comigo uma vez só!- James falou, enquanto as amigas de Lily sorriam, distraídas, para Sirius.- Já fazem anos que eu peço! O que você quer que eu faça? Implore?

-É, talvez.- Lily respondeu impaciente, puxando uma amiga pela mão e forçando seu caminho para o café da manhã. A outra menina nem reclamou de ser arrastada para longe de Sirius Black, ao ver a fúria mortal da ruiva.

James ficou parado na porta, suspirando, observando-a se distanciar. Então, olhou em volta, o Salão Principal estava lotado de alunos. Era hora de tomar medidas drásticas em relação à Lily. Ele saiu correndo, e subiu em cima da mesa da Grifinória, entre gritos e reclamações de quem via seu delicioso café da manhã voar para o chão, para seu exemplar do Profeta Diário, ou para cima dele mesmo. James parou entre o prato de torradas amantegadas e a leiteira, em frente a Lily, que chocada mantinha a colher de cereal a meio caminho da boca.

-_Por você eu dançaria tango no teto!_ - James começou a cantar, ignorando a explosão de risadas e assovios do salão.- _Eu limparia os trilhos do Expresso de Hogwarts, eu iria à pé daqui à Londres!_

-Seu burro!- alguém gritou da mesa da Sonserina.

Lily olhou assustada em volta, terrivelmente vermelha de vergonha, suas amigas tentando abafar as risadas inutilmente. O resto do salão não compartilhava de tal sentimento, e ria de se matar, sem dó nem piedade. Como cantor, James era o melhor apanhador que a escola já tivera. O menino porém, parecia imune à tudo isso, até mesmo Sirius que o encarava sacudindo a cabeça, à algumas cadeiras de distância.

-Ele perdeu a cabeça de vez, Remo.- Sirius lamentou.

-A Lily pediu por isso, Sirius.- Remo riu.

-_Eu aceitaria a vida como ela é! Viajaria à prazo para o inferno, eu tomaria banho gelado no inverno! _- James continuou mais animado_ - Por você eu deixaria de beber. Por você eu ficaria rico em um mês, eu dormiria de meia para virar burguês._

-James, saí daí!- Lily pediu cada vez mais vernelha, mas ele apenas se ajoelhou derrubando café da manhã, ainda ignorando risadas e protestos.

_-Eu mudaria até o meu nome. Eu viveria em greve de fome. Desejaria todo dia a mesma mulher. Por você! Por Você!_

Lily tornou a abrir a boca, mas a fechou sem saber o que falar.

-_Por você conseguiria até ficar alegre. Eu pintaria so céu de vermelho. Eu teria mais herdeiros que um coelho._ - o salão explodiu em risadas.- É sério,_ eu mudaria até o meu nome. Eu viveria em greve de fome_, e eu adoro torta de rins! Desejaria todo dia a mesma mulher. Por você. Lily, só por você.

-Mas, eu... - Lily engasgou sem saber o que falar ou o que fazer. Ela dissera que queria que ele implorasse, mas aquela declaração pública não estava exatamente em seus planos. Ela não sabia se chorava de felicidade ou de humilhação.

-Sr. Potter!- a voz de Profa. Minerva o interrompeu, ela estava parada ao lado de Lily, suas narinas brancas de cólera. - O que pensa que está fazendo?! Desça já daí, se não quiser duas semanas de detenções, porque uma o senhor já conseguiu!

-Um minutinho, professora. Se já começei, pelo menos me deixe terminar.- James se virou rapidamente para Lily, McGonagall quase derrubando seu chápeu de tanto tremer de fúria- Então, e agora Evans? Vai aceitar sair comigo?

-Aceita!- Sirius gritou, achando que deveria tomar alguma atitude para impedir que o amigo se humilhasse mais do que já estava humilhado, recebendo um _não_ diante do salão inteiro.- Aceita! Aceita!

Remo seguiu rapidamente o exemplo do amigo, e logo as mesas da Lufa-Lufa, da Corvinal e da própria Grifinória aumentaram o coro, enquanto Sonserina vaiava. Tudo para a total fúria de McGonagall que tinha a boca apertada, e as mãos nos quadris. Lily por sua vez, não podendo ficar mais vermelha, sorriu timidamente respondendo baixinho.

-Sim, eu saio com você, Potter.

Três quartos do salão inrrompeu em aplausos, alguns felizes pelo desfecho, outros por poderem continuar seu café da manhã em paz. Sirius suspirava aliviado.

-Esse fim de semana em Hogsmead, então?- James sorriu feliz, descendo da mesa.

-Não haverá final de semana em Hogsmead para o senhor, Sr. Potter.- McGonagall gritou, quase soltando fogo pelas narinas. - E nenhuma tarde livre tampouco, incluindo para os treinos de quadribol. Duas semanas de detenções e cinqüenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória. Agora, trate de agir civilizadamente e sentar com seus colegas para o café da manhã, sem mais nenhuma palavra. E fique certo de que o diretor ficará sabendo do que aconteceu.

James a obedeceu silencioso, sentando-se ao lado de Sirius. Mas, ele estava muito longe para ouvi-la, apenas tinha olhos e mente para Lily, que continuava corada, sorrindo ao conversar com as amigas. Naquele momento nada mais lhe importava. McGonagall, frustada, voltou para sua cadeira no mesa dos diretores, pisando duro e ralhando com qualquer estudante que não estivesse concentrado em seu próprio prato. Ela demorou muito tempo para se sentar, e voltou cheia de pontos que havia tirado de estudantes.

-Essa foi a coisa mais ridícula que você já fez, James, meu amigo.- Remo comentou vendo a professora se afastar.

-E o que você teria feito se ela tivesse dito não?- Sirius perguntou curioso.

-Eu não sei.- James confessou.- Ficado com cara de idiota, suponho. Isso só me ocorreu quando eu já estava lá em cima, aí era tarde demais, não é mesmo?

Ele então sentiu alguém puxando-o pela manga, quando se virou viu uma menina do primeiro ano parada ao seu lado. Ela estava estremamente corada, e lhe estendia um bilhete.

-Que foi, garotinha. Quer um autógrafo?- James sorriu.

-Só porque você cantou, e muito mal? Vai nessa, convencido.- a garota emburrou.- Só vim entregar o bilhete porque a monitora me pediu.

Meio ofendido, ele aceitou o bilhete e a menina se afastou. Se aproximando leu.

_'Sábado, na beira do lago às dez horas da manhã. E não se atrase!'. _"Monitora?" pensou confuso. E quando ergueu os olhos para Lily, viu que ela o encarava sorrindo. E ele não pode deixar de sorrir também. Ah, sábado! Aquele café da manhã saíra bem melhor do que ele esperava!

**N/A**- Bonitinha, não é? A música é do Barão Vermelho, 'Por você'. Um conselho: se forem baixar, baixem remixada. Comentem para eu saber se devo continuar escrevendo ou não! Obrigada pela aldiência, beijos na bunda, Madam Tessa.


End file.
